


Stay With Me

by MajorMasterD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the song Stay With Me by Sam Smith</p>
<p>A series of drabbles, some are loosely connected to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
> But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
> These nights never seem to go to plan  
> I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?
> 
> Oh, won't you stay with me?  
> 'Cause you're all I need  
> This ain't love, it's clear to see  
> But darling, stay with me
> 
> Why am I so emotional?  
> No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
> And deep down I know this never works  
> But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand"

His first time. Well, first time willingly. Foggy memories of the passionate night before swam in his mind and he almost smiled. Almost. Sitting up to find an empty spot beside him, any trace of Loki's time with Tony haven't been taken if the other could. Loki had known, of course. Expected this. He hadn't expected the pain. The way his heart twisted in his chest. Even as he got out of bed and in vain searched his little apartment for any trace of the Man of Iron. He ended up sitting on his bed again, head bowed in pain and shame as he covered his face. He wouldn't cry over Tony. That would be silly. But he would hurt.

"But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man"

'Friends' he was still getting slightly used to the term. Still unsure if he could call the other Avengers his friends. After all, he was Bruce Banner. He was the 'monster' of the team. Who was basically useless unless the Avengers needed some barley controlled muscle to barrel through something. So even surrounded by friends, questionable friends, he still felt very alone. In a way that even if all of the Avengers were close to him they still wouldn't be able to soothe the ache. But who could love a monster? A monster who would rip them to pieces just because his heart rate quickened because he dared to love someone? Maybe Bruce wasn't so much of a monster. Because in this moment, he felt more like a sad, longing man than ever. He slumped into the roller chair at his desk and clasped his hands before him. Beginning to meditate, before he lost the man he was.

"These nights never seem to go to plan"

He'd promised Loki he would be there. Fuck, he'd promised! 'Seven p.m. If I'm not there by then consider me a stupid asshole.' Clint could remember himself laughing earlier that morning. But he'd been called on a mission. And damn it he tried to make it, but by the time he'd gotten to the little bar, he was almost an hour late and Tony had made his move. They didn't see Clint, but he watched them go. Angrily tossing the bag of marbles he'd gotten for Loki in the trash. Looks like it was Tony's turn to have soft little chats with Loki in the wee hours of the night when neither of them could sleep. Discussing marbles. Shiny little colorful balls. Clint had wanted to teach Loki how to actually play the game.

"I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"

It had been a vicious fight. Both men had slung words at each other that were harsh and hurtful and true and false and stuck in all the most painful ways.  
"Nick..." Phil whispered, looking at the back of the tall man who was standing facing the bedroom door. Despite it all, despite the ache in his heart, despite the ache he knew was in Fury's.... He didn't want the other to leave.  
"Will you hold my hand?" the smaller male whispered, his hand reaching out for Nick's. The other hesitated, turning to look at the man. See the tears shining in the corners of his eyes. He reached out, capturing Coulson's hand and squeezing it.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

"Why am I so emotional?"

He looked into the glass of scotch in his hand and frowned. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to drink. He could remember when he'd wanted to knock his shit back quick and just get it the hell over with. But never where he had poured a glass, looked at it and been fucking disgusted. He stood and tossed the alcohol into the sink before in a fit of emotion he tossed the glass at the wall across from him. Growling and slamming his fist against the counter. Why did he FEEL like this? So.. Angry and guilty and lonely? Like all he wanted was to go back several hours and return into bed with that man who was formerly an enemy.

"No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control"

She was a cold, calculated killer. She was a deadly person. She was supposed to be able to remain cool and calculated. But watching Clint be so hurt and upset over that MAN again. Her blood was boiling and she wanted very badly to wring the life from Loki's throat and punch Tony for good measure. She was loosing her self control. She was going to do something stupid. She needed to get control.

"And deep down I know this never works"

It had been six months since Bucky had been captured. Since Loki had begun his treatments to try and repair his mind. Steve rarely left his bedside. Holding his hand, reading him things, telling him about things. Loki had said Bucky might never wake up though. That he might die. That he might wake up with brain damage.  
"Please."

"But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt"

It was raining when Loki made his way to the apartment that Thor occupied when he was on Midgard. Soaked to the bone, it still didn't hide his tears as he looked into his brother's eyes.  
"Thor...... Can.. Can I please.. Stay?" Thor only pulled Loki closer. Dragging him inside, getting him dry and taking him to bed where he laid with his younger brother and held him tight as he cried.


End file.
